Pikachu's Bubble Trouble
by Renaki
Summary: What happens when Pikachu's left alone with Ash's bag? This is the result! All Comments Welcome!


This is my first Pokemon fic, so please r&r! All comments Welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…that's owned by Nintendo.

And special thanks go out to Raichu for the ending!

Pikachu was resting in his trainer, Ash Ketchum's room. Since they won in the Hoenn League, the twosome were taking a brake from their adventures. Ash had some business to take care of at Professor Oak's lab and had been gone for quite a while. Pikachu stretched and let out a yawn, a sure sign that he was bored.

-

Suddenly, he noticed Ash's bag hanging on his closet door. Curious of what was inside, he got up and went over to the door. He looked up. The bag was pretty high up, so he knew he couldn't reach it like he was.

He then got an idea. He quickly ran behind the bed and found a stool. It was a bit larger than he was, so he could only push it.

"Pika!" He struggled to push the heavy stool over to the closet door. After a few moments of this, he finally made it. He climbed up the stool and jumped up to reach the bag.

Too high. Then, using his tail as a spring, he leapt up to the hanger the bag was on. Using his foot, he knocked the bag to the floor; but he accidentally let go and landed…hard on the stool.

"Cha!" he rubbed his sore backside before focusing back to the bag. He opened it and started to pull out the contents inside.

Pokeballs…nah! Pokedex…nope. Pokemon magazines…

Pikachu scanned the titles: Pokemon Today…boring! Pokepal…so-so. Pokemon Graph…NOT!

Disgusted with boredom, he tossed the magazines aside and continued his search.

-

Then he found something he'd never thought he'd find… Ash's old Pokemon League cap. Pikachu hadn't seen him wear this since the Indigo League!

He found a mirror and tried it on for size. He put on his victory pose. "Pi Pikachu!" Perfect fit!

The hat then slipped over his eyes. Well…almost. Pikachu laughed to himself, and gently placed Ash's hat next to the other items.

Nothing else interesting was in the bag…then he pulled out some electric pokechow. Pikachu's eyes then lit up. He opened the can…filled to the brim! He started to eat some, and then stopped…a grin spread across his face. He'd save the rest for later. So he quickly hid it under Ash's bed…Ash'd never find it there!

After going back to the bag, the last item he found was something he had never seen before. The small object was wrapped inside some paper. He looked it over. Pulling the paper away, it revealed a small pink gooey block.

He sniffed it, and was surprised that it smelled like strawberries. Then he popped it in his mouth and started to chew; it didn't taste bad at all.

-

Then, a hiccup came out of Pikachu's throat and caused him to jump. He looked down. However it did it, the hiccup made the pink goo in his mouth to form a bubble. Then it happened again, and again!

Pikachu looked in shock. It was even bigger! That's when he realized…whenever he hiccupped, the bubble would grow larger! He knew he had to get the pink goo out of his mouth and quick!

But no matter how hard he tried, every time he hiccupped, the goo grew larger and larger. Soon the bubble was larger than he was! He panicked when the bubble burst with a loud BANG!

-

The pink goo was now covering his entire body. He tried to get it off, but it was too sticky!

He then heard footsteps on the staircase leading to Ash's room.

Ash called out, "Pikachu!"

He turned pale. Ash would be here any second! He rushed to get everything that was in Ash's bag back in again. However, when he tried to pick up something, the object would stick to him!

Pikachu groaned. This pink goo caused more trouble than it was worth!

-

Ash walked through the door. "Pikachu! I'm back-What happened here!?" he looked at his first pokemon in shock. Then he looked around his room; almost everything was covered in pink sticky goo!

"Pikachu," he asked "Mind telling me what happened while I was out?"

Pikachu laughed nervously.

Ash took off the things that were stuck to Pikachu. Upon closer inspection, he said "Well, Pikachu, it looks like you've gotten yourself in a sticky situation with the bubblegum, huh buddy?"

Pikachu groaned. Bubblegum! No wonder the goo was so sticky!

"I don't think I can take the bubblegum off this way." Ash replied with a sigh. "Sorry, pal, but it looks like I've gotta give you a bath."

Pikachu cringed in fear. He didn't like the sound of that!

-

"CHA!"

Pikachu screamed as soap bubbles covered Pikachu's entire body as Ash scrubbed him clean. "Pika Pikachu." (I'll never chew bubblegum again!) he grumbled to himself.

-Owari-


End file.
